


Over The Counter

by catchmeifyoucan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, also bonus derek with superman hair, i guess, my first post here, sterek au, sterek fluff, worker!derek and annoyed customer!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeifyoucan/pseuds/catchmeifyoucan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles visits the run down phone repair shop he doesn't get his phone fixed but he does get an interesting encounter, the first of many, with the town mystery- Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so please excuse me! I hope you like it.

Stiles adjusted his beanie over his head with his left hand as he angrily tapped at his iPhone but, it remained unresponsive. The local phone repair shop of Beacon Hills was a five minute walk from his house and Scott was helping out his mom on her early morning shift so the journey was made alone. The button that turned the phone on was refusing to work, the battery was very low and Stiles worried that the shop worker would turn him away if his phone died and simply tell him to go and charge it. He received the phone only one month ago as his dad caved after twenty continuous minutes of pestering.  
  
Sighing as he approached the run down shop which read “Bacon Hills Phon Repairs” as two of the letters had fallen and never been replaced many years ago, Stiles pushed the door open and there was a dull beep that signal a customer entry. The shop was small and cluttered and Stiles felt like a bird that had never taken flight trapped in a cage that was too small as soon as the door shut again. As expected, there was no one at the desk. Stiles leaned over the counter and rung the bell that was on it. No response. He rung it twice more.  
  
“Yo!” Stiles called out whilst irritably ringing the bell multiple times. He could see a figure lazily emerging from the back room of the shop and once he was fully in view, Stiles jolted up from his leaning position. It was Derek Hale. The town weirdo whose presence was almost a taboo and it made sense that he would pick this place to get a job. Stiles had only heard the enigmatic stories surrounding Derek Hale but had never seen him and he never in a million years would have guessed that he would…be cute. He had piercing black hair that was gelled back in a Clark Kent fashion and his face which was seemingly blemish-less seemed to gleam. He had a thin coat of stubble which had always been a weakness and he tried not to stare at it too much. Derek was dressed in a simple, loose white top and a pair of faded black jeans. There was a half-filled beer bottle in one hand. He gave Stiles a barely noticeable smirk that he would have missed if he hadn’t been paying immense attention to his physique.  
  
“So, what’s the problem?” Derek asked, taking a swig of his beer bottle.  
  
Stiles frowned, Derek didn’t appear to be ‘dangerous’ as many of the stories depicted. The only dangerous thing about him seemed to be his poor customer service skills that probably would not get him far in the business industry. He realised that Derek was now looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Oh right. My phone, it’s not working.” Stiles slides the phone across the counter and Derek picks it up, their fingers brushed as he did so. Derek’s short lived smirk made an appearance again but, was even shorter lived.  
  
“Could you elaborate?” He questioned, holding the phone up.  
  
“The sensor thing isn’t working, nothing responds to my touch. Also the power button doesn’t work so I can’t turn it off and on. Note that I only got this like a month ago and there was like a two year guarantee thing and last time I checked one month does not equate to two years.”  
  
“Right…” Derek replied. He pulled the back case off and started inspecting the phone and without taking his eyes off the phone he asks “So…is this how you like to spend your weekends erm…I didn’t catch your name?”  
  
“That’s because I never threw it at you.” Stiles snapped. He didn’t know whether if he was in annoyance at his phone or Derek’s attitude.  
  
“Well, isn’t it only fair as you know my name I’m guessing?” Derek was still inspecting the phone and had started to take it apart.  
  
“Everyone knows your name and hey you better not be breaking it!”  
  
“We’re the Beacon Hills Phone Repair store not Phone Break store. Relax.”  
  
“Not according to the sign on your shop. Can I speak to the manager please?” Stiles asked growing restless. He was not appreciating the attitude this guy was giving him, not matter how pleasing he was to look at.  
  
“You are speaking to him.”  
  
Stiles’ mouth fell open. He closed it quickly as his dad had often told him that that was rude. Stiles had been here once before and the manager had been a cranky old woman who always dressed in a night gown.  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since Ms Pauls passed away.” His voice was deadpan and Derek looked up from the phone and glared into Stiles’ eyes. He swallowed as the startling blue irises bored into him and Stiles felt tempted to take a step back from the counter. Derek then burst out laughing. The laugh was charming even if its intention was to mock Stiles. “I’m just kidding. She lives next door to me and said she was retiring and just offered it to me.”  
  
“Oh my God, that’s not funny.” Stiles retorted and slouched over the counter in relief which just caused Derek to laugh even more. Stiles looked up at him and seeing Derek like that gave him an unrecognisable sense of warmth inside him. This was followed by a tingle that ran through his body as he realised how close he was to him. Derek had stopped laughing and was staring back at Stiles. There was a lack of normal breathing in the room as the two boys felt that if either of them breathed too loudly the other would crumble. Without warning, Derek placed his lips on Stiles in an unexpectedly gentle and tender manner. Stiles’ heart race increased as he comprehended what was happening. For a few seconds he remained limp but, the sweetness of Derek’s lips was overwhelming and Stiles kissed back. His hand even reached out and placed itself on Derek’s neck. Derek shivered a little at his touch. Then as soon as their moment had started, it ended. Stiles pulled away first and looked at Derek who still had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them but, he didn’t meet Stiles’ gaze and intensely stared at the phone parts scattered on the deck. He quickly assembled them together again with ease.  
  
“So did you fix it by any chance?” Stiles asked feeling a little out of breath. Derek still wasn’t looking at him.  
  
“Unfortunately, there is no charge to your phone so you should probably charge it and try again.”  
  
“I hate myself.” Stiles replied taking the phone from Derek’s hand and bashing the phone on the counter. Derek finally looked at Stiles and he seemed amused. “Woah there. It’s okay. I mean this does give you a reason to come back. I can look at it once you’ve charged it. So come back tomorrow?” He asked hopefully and took another drink from his bottle of beer and Stiles very intentionally stared at his lips against the rim of the bottle.  
  
Without giving him a reply, Stiles started to walk out of the shop with a small smile that wouldn’t come off his face. “Don’t be like that, is that a yes?” Derek called out.  
  
Of course Stiles was coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so basically I decided I wanted to turn this into a multi chapter sort of thing. Updates won't be frequent for now though. Anyway I hope you like it. The chapters will basically be different encounters between Stiles and Derek. So for I'm planning for each chapter to be at least 1k words but, that might change. I'm aiming to write more but I don't have a lot of time on my hands. This is unbeta'd so please excuse me!

Keeping his wordless and rather ambiguous promise, Stiles returned to the Beacon Hills Phone Repair Shop early the very next day. He was embarrassed at his own eagerness to go back there and to see…him. Purposely, he stretched the five minute walk to the store into a twenty minute walk by taking long and winding routes just so he would not seem overly eager. After much prolonging, he had arrived and it was 9:40am. Stiles curses to himself under his breath and pushed open the door and the low beeping sounded to signal his entry. Like his last visit, there was no one at the desk at first. Stiles sighed and placed his phone on top of the counter then rung the bell. This time only once. _I mean I am pretty early and I don’t want to bug him or anything. Oh God. I’m totally pissing him off right now. He probably wanted to fall asleep in the back room and take the day off._  
  
Just as the thought had settled in his head, Derek Hale stepped out from the back room with a wide grin on his face and a bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
“Are you drinking the same thing from yesterday? That’s so disgusting.” Stiles quipped in a nervous attempt to seem casual as if the two of them definitely had not kissed the last and first time they had met yesterday. Derek simple shook his head and his grin widened further, revealing his immensely pristine teeth.  
  
“Hey can you give me your dentist’s number because wow,” Stiles said with his eyes fixated on Derek’s mouth.  
  
“For a minute I hoped you were asking for my number,” Derek replied coolly. _Hoped._  
  
“Uh…well even if I did I wouldn’t be able to call you because you can’t fix my stupid phone.” Stiles nodded at his phone. Derek picked it up and started to examine it.  
  
“Well you charged it like I said,”  
  
“Your observational skills are revolutionary".  
  
Derek gave Stiles a pointed look then tried the phone out but the touch screen still would not respond. He tapped the phone rhythmically and then his eyes met Stiles’. Both of them were obtrusively avoiding talking about what happened yesterday at the store. But Stiles wanted to talk about it, he _needed_ to talk about it. He had not dated let alone kissed someone for a long while. Yesterday the only thing on his mind was the kiss. He kept mulling it over and he hadn’t realised how much he was smiling until his dad asked him about it.  
  
Stiles remained silent and Derek wasn’t showing any signs that he wanted to speak up either. An unpleasant silence was hanging in the room and all Stiles felt he could do was stare at Derek who was no longer looking at him but at his phone as if that would fix it. He looked at Derek’s neck and remembered touching it when they kissed and he felt a wave of electricity surge through his body. That was it.  
  
“Are we seriously doing this?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet.  
  
“I don’t know what exactly we’re doing,” Derek replied prying his eyes from the phone and boring them into Stiles’. Stiles noted the beauty of his eyes, they were grey with flecks of brown and green. They were full of an unexplainable sadness that Derek seemed to carry with him. Stiles bit down on his lips hard.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Derek said but Stiles just bit down harder. It was a habit of his that started whenever he was nervous.  
  
“You look so attractive when you do that so please don’t.”  
  
“Okay first who calls someone attractive? Find a better adjective. Secondly, are you saying I’m not attractive when I’m not biting my lips?” Comedy. That was Stiles’ go to when his nerves over spilled on him. Derek’s smile told him that it had worked. He then walked over to the front door and changed the sign to “CLOSED”.  
  
“I guess…we should probably talk about what happened.” Derek whispered whilst still facing the door. Stiles felt slightly pathetic as his heart would start to beat faster at the remembrance of yesterday’s events.  
  
“Come to the back room? You don’t have to but there are couches back there so we could sit down…” Derek trailed off. _Is he blushing? Oh my God he is blushing. I’m definitely holding this over him._  
  
“Sure,”  
  
He followed Derek into the back room which was not much of an improvement from the actual store but the couches did look comfortable. There were two and Derek had relaxed into one of them. Stiles was stuck with a decision. There was a space next to Derek but, Stiles was worried what he, or his body, would do if he sat so close to him. It was a small couch. The more impolite option was to sit on the other couch. Murmuring a curse under his breath, Stiles made himself as comfortable as he could next to Derek. There was no table separating the two of them, this was a lot more intimate. No longer a formal interaction about repairing phones.  
  
“Do you want anything to drink?” Derek asked and gestured at the stack of many beer bottles in the corner of the room.  
  
“I’ll go thirsty, it’s fine.”  
  
“So…”  
  
“We kissed.” Stiles blurted out and his eyes widened in horror at his own words.  
  
“We did.” Derek said simply but there was a hint of a playful smile on his face.  
  
One second passed and Stiles found himself placing his right hand on the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Derek responded instantly and Stiles savoured the taste of his lips even though there was a faint taste of the beer he had been drinking. After some deliberation, Stiles opened his mouth a little during the kiss to allow for Derek’s tongue. _This is happening. _That was the only thing running through his mind. He felt Derek place his hands around Stiles’ back and he pushed his shirt up a little to be able to place his hands on Stiles’ skin. Stiles almost flinched at the touch and in response he laced his left hand through Derek’s hair. Breaking away from the kiss, Stiles placed his mouth on Derek’s neck and left several kisses on it gently. Derek’s breath hitched up in his throat as Stiles proceeded to suck at his neck. He let out a low moan which in itself was such a turn on for Stiles.__  
  
Reality crashed down on Stiles as the alarm clock on his wristwatch started beeping. It was 10am. He pulled himself away from Derek’s neck and looked at his watch in confusion. He was trying to recall why he set the alarm for now.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Derek asked with his hands wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Then he remembered.  
  
“Oh God, I have to go. Me and my friend Scott we’re having a Star Wars marathon- he’s never seen it what an idiot right? Anyway we’re starting it at 10:30 so I have to go home and set it up.” Stiles replied talking extremely fast out of panic. He didn’t want to leave but, he could never miss a date with his best friend.  
  
“No that’s fine. We can continue this another day? I mean we still need to talk about what exactly this is…” Derek asked hopefully. Stiles smiled, gave him and quick kiss and leapt out of the couch and started to leave the shop.  
  
“Seriously…” Derek muttered as he followed Stiles. “You’re going to leave me hanging again?”  
  
“It’s not like you don’t know my answer,” Stiles called back as he left the shop. He had not worked out what exactly was going on between the two of them but he did know now that it wasn’t a onetime thing. Only when he was a few blocks away from his house did Stiles realise that he had left his phone on the counter in the shop. He smiled.  
  
 _At least I have an excuse to come back._  
  



End file.
